


all of us at the end of it all

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DamereyDaily2020, F/M, Force Healing, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, everyone really cares about rey okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: She took a step back, observing the damage done. He was gone. Palpatine was really gone. It was over.Ben was gone too, having been killed off by Palpatine minutes before she combined all of her energy with the Jedi before her. He didn’t join the Force; she couldn’t feel him.Suddenly she felt so very weak, not to mention tired, and the two lightsabers in her hand dropped to the ground right before she fell onto her knees.Goodbye, she thought dimly even though she had no understanding of why she was saying goodbye; no one would hear her anyways.---Little did she know before passing her last breath, her last thoughts reached every being on the planet of Exegol, including the four beings in the universe who were the closest to her.Goodbye, Poe heard Rey say throughout the Force. He frowned for a brief moment, not understanding how he could hear her and why she would be saying goodbye, before he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Instinctively he turned his head to the Sith temple down below.“No,” he said shaking his head, each passing moment feeling longer and longer than it should’ve been.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Chewbacca & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	all of us at the end of it all

**Author's Note:**

> for damerey daily january day 1
> 
> prompt: 'unspin the laws'

She took a step back, observing the damage done. He was gone. Palpatine was really gone. It was over. 

Ben was gone too, having been killed off by Palpatine minutes before she combined all of her energy with the Jedi before her. He didn’t join the Force; she couldn’t feel him. 

Suddenly she felt so very weak, not to mention tired, and the two lightsabers in her hand dropped to the ground right before she fell onto her knees. 

_ Goodbye _ , she thought dimly even though she had no understanding of why she was saying goodbye. 

No one would hear her anyways. 

\---

Little did she know before passing her last breath, her last thoughts reached every being on the planet of Exegol, including the four beings in the universe who were the closest to her.

_ Goodbye _ , Poe heard Rey say throughout the Force. He frowned for a brief moment, not understanding how he could hear her and why she would be saying goodbye, before he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Instinctively he turned his head to the Sith temple down below. 

“No,” he said shaking his head, each passing moment feeling longer and longer than it should’ve been. 

“Did you feel that Poe?” Rose asked him over the comms. 

“Yeah I did,” he answered back, still keeping his eyes on the Sith temple. “And I don’t like what I’m feeling. I’m going down there.” 

As Poe maneuvered his X-wing down towards the Sith temple, Finn interjected over the comms. “Guys….” he started off, his voice sounding so broken and detached. “She’s gone.” 

“No,” Poe shook his head. He refused to believe it. Rey couldn’t be gone. She just couldn’t. 

“No,” Rose’s voice rang out, voicing his thoughts. “There’s no way.” 

“I’m going to get her,” Poe said as he neared the Sith temple. The entrance was narrow but there was nothing that he couldn’t get through, especially not in an X-wing. He would make it work. Finn was oddly silent and it worried him; Finn normally was the opposite of silent, especially when it came to Rey. 

“We’re coming with you,” Finn said after a moment. 

“Me too,” Rose said. 

“It’s too narrow for the Falcon to come in through here,” he shouted as he carefully - actually roughly - made it through the entrance. It probably would’ve been better if he had the use of both his hands but the one arm had to do. The rocks scratched the wings of his ship and BB-8 protested in Binary about how much damage the temple could cause as it took scans of the place. “We’ll meet you outside.” 

“Copy that General,” Rose and Finn replied. He felt this feeling in his chest and he decided to follow it into the dark depths of the Sith temple. It led him down a huge abyss that had a darkness that seemed never ending and before he knew it, he was at the bottom of it, surrounded by creepy statues with hoods covering their faces. 

BB-8 beeped out its distaste for the statues. “Me too buddy,” Poe replied as they zoomed past the statues, a few bodies scattered around, and entered a huge room with various rocks lying all over the place, as if a battle happened here. He shivered as he glanced around the place, the feeling of something dark and terrible happening here. 

And then he spotted something, something that contrasted the darkness that was in this place. 

He quickly landed the X-wing, jumping out of the cockpit, and ran towards it. The closer he got, the more his fears crept up on him and became more real. 

Rey was lying there, her body limp and her eyes wide open. Panic quickly washed over him, and he got down to his knees, pulling her body towards his own with his one good arm. She was cold, too cold. Cold was never a word he associated with Rey. Rey was full of warmth, full of sunshine, when the world seemed too dark and dreary. “Rey, no, no,” he muttered as he checked for a heartbeat. He pressed his fingers towards the pulse point on her neck. To his absolute horror, there was nothing. 

“No, no,” he cried, pulling his forehead to hers. “Rey, sunshine, you can’t leave. Don’t leave us.”  _ Us _ . Oh how he used that word so many times to cover up how he needed her with him on missions, to help plan attacks, to cheer him up on days where smiling didn’t seem possible, to hold him at night when the nightmares became too much. “Don’t leave me,” he finally confessed as tears streamed down his face, droplets falling onto her tanned skin. “I need you here Sunshine. You don’t even know how much I need you.” 

He gave a watery laugh. “There’s so much that’s waiting out there for you Rey. Remember how you told me you wanted to visit every planet in the galaxy, to see which planet has the most green? You can’t leave that all behind.” 

“Poe,” Finn’s voice rang out through the comms. “You got to come out buddy! The Sith temple is going to collapse.” 

And he was right, Poe looked around and finally noticed that the structure was crumbling, bits and pieces of it falling around them. “Crap.” How didn’t he notice all of this earlier as he was flying through here? Poe glanced down at Rey’s prone form and quickly lowered her eyelids before hoisting her up into his arms, not wanting to see her glassy eyes staring back at him. He carried her bridal style back to his X-wing - how he was carrying Rey, he didn’t know since his left arm was shooting in pain - and somehow he managed to get the both of them into his X-wing. He heard BB-8 worridly beep behind him, the droid pointing out that it couldn’t find any life readings from Rey. 

“I know buddy,” he said, bringing the back of his hand to wipe the tears from his face. “But we gotta get outta of here.” 

Poe started the engine of the X-wing and just in the nick of time, as a huge boulder soon came crashing down. He was able to maneuver out of the way and he shouted to his droid, “BB-8! I need you to plot a course outta here!” 

His droid went quickly to work and the next thing Poe knew, they were zooming out of the temple, dodging various bits of debris that was falling all around them. They zoomed past the statues they saw earlier, each one collapsing one by one, and they narrowly avoided the last one, quickly flying underneath it before it could crush them. 

BB-8 started beeping its worries about not being able to make it out as larger pieces of debris were falling but Poe quieted him despite the mounting anxiety growing in his chest. “Never tell me the odds BB-8!” 

His droid started screaming in fear - had Poe ever heard BB-8 scream in fear? He had heard it scream in excitement before - and Poe clenched his teeth as he kept his hand on the yoke and his left arm firmly wrapped around Rey. They were almost out of there and then a huge rock came out of nowhere and with BB-8 screaming in the back about it, Poe swiftly avoided it and let it fall down the deep chasm that he entered in. He let out a sigh he didn’t even know he was holding in but he found that he let that out a little too early. He still had to worry about the entrance. Slowly, but surely, the entrance was lowering, the huge piece of rock soon about to trap them in the collapsing temple. 

“BB-8 thrusters!” he instructed and his droid let out a scream in Binary before activating them, the engine roaring as it blasted off, narrowly avoiding the rock before it crashed down behind them, sealing the Sith temple forever. 

By the time that they had gotten out of the temple, the Falcon was already parked and a shuttle was landing, the one Rose must’ve been on Poe guessed. 

He quickly put down the landing gears for his X-wing, with BB-8 helping him because his damn hand wouldn’t stop shaking, and once he did, Finn and Chewbacca were already there. The Wookie’s arms were outstretched, ready to take Rey from him. Poe wanted to protest at that, to not let him take Rey away from him, but he knew he was in no position to carry her. It was already some miracle that he got her into the X-wing with him and for that, Poe’s left arm was screaming in pain. He reluctantly passed Rey to Chewbacca and the Wookie cradled her close to his body, as if she was a baby in need of protection. It wasn’t hard to see that he was upset, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes; seeing Chewbacca cry made Poe want to cry some more too. 

By the time he got out of the cockpit, Finn’s waiting while Chewbacca’s walking back to the Falcon and when he looked into his friend’s eyes, they were bloodshot and swollen, the same look probably mirrored in his eyes. Finn pulled him into a hug without any warning and the action took him by surprise, but he found this was what he needed, tears welling up in his eyes as he clutched his friend tightly. 

The next few minutes were a blur for Poe; he knew that he and Finn broke away from each other and somehow he guessed that Finn had to lead him towards the Falcon. Or maybe they were both depending on each other to get towards the Falcon. By the time they entered the legendary ship, Rose was already there, sniffling as she was sitting right next to Rey and holding her hand. Chewbacca was there hovering behind her and Jannah quickly dismissed herself, going to go join the other former stormtroopers outside. BB-8 cooed in sadness at the sight of its friend lying there. 

“What happened?” Rose asked, looking up from her position at the two of them. Poe didn’t have the answer and somehow he felt that the question was directed at Finn.

Finn’s lips were drawn into a thin line. “She gave up her life force to defeat Palpatine.” 

Poe turned to his friend, a little shocked at how he knew. “So she doesn’t have any more life force?” Finn shook his head and he continued on. “Is there a way to give her more life force?” 

Poe was already trying to think of ideas of how to get more life force for Rey. Maybe bring her to the force tree on Yavin 4? Take her to a Jedi temple? Force tree felt like the most obvious option and Poe was already ready to talk to Chewbacca about setting course for Yavin 4 when Finn decided to speak up again. 

“We can give her our life force.” 

“What?” He, Rose, and Chewbacca looked at him pensively. 

“We can give Rey our life forces. Combined together, we won’t be as drained.” 

_ ‘How is that going to work?’  _ Chewbacca garbled in  Shyriiwook. 

“Yeah,” Poe agreed, putting his good arm to rest on his hip. “We’re not Force Sensitive.” 

Finn shook his head, disagreeing with his statement. “Everyone is Force Sensitive. Some people are more in tune with it than others.” Poe recalled that someone said this to him long ago, years before he ever joined the Resistance and years before his mother passed away. 

Rose was clutching Rey’s hand, staring down at it before looking back up at Finn. “Are you sure it’s going to work?” 

Finn looked her dead in the eye. “I’m positive.” 

“Let’s do it,” Poe spoke up immediately and Rose nodded her head while Chewbacca let out some noises. “What do we need to do?” 

“We need to hold hands,” Finn said. “We have to connect our Force energies together, channel it all through one source.” 

“I think the source should be you Finn. You’re the most Force sensitive out of us all,” Rose told him, getting up from her position and letting Rey’s limp hand fall on top of the blanket underneath her. Poe tried his very best to not let his eyes linger as it would remind him of how Rey was dead. But luckily Rose pointing out that Finn was the most Force sensitive of them all was enough to distract him but Poe wasn’t going to ask about that now. There were more pressing matters to worry about. 

“So what do we do?” he asked Finn. 

“Hold hands.” Finn stuck his hand out to Rose. “We’re going to channel our energy into Rey. I know you don’t like holding hands.” 

Poe shook his head. “I’d do anything for Rey.” And it was true. To save her life, to make her smile, to make her laugh, Poe would go to the ends of the galaxy to make sure she was safe and happy. He slipped his right hand into Rose’s hand, her hand was cold and Poe had no doubt that it was due to holding Rey’s hand. His stomach sunk at the thought of that. Rey, cold. Rey, dead. He was praying to the Maker that what they were doing right now would work because he wasn’t sure he could live in a world without her in it. 

Rose gave him a tight smile and squeezed his hand, which he knew was supposed to reassure him. He nodded his head at her and before Chewbacca could put a hand on his shoulder, Finn turned from his position, his hand still latched on to Rey’s to look at the Wookie. “You don’t have to do this Chewbacca. The three of us are enough.” 

The Wookie shook his head and sounded anguished when he spoke. “ _ She’s one of our own. There’s no way I’m not going to help her.”  _

Finn nodded his head and turned back towards Rey. “Just think of sending your energy towards Rey,” he instructed. “Think of waking her up. Closing that empty hole that’s within her.” 

Poe shut his eyes, intent on following Finn’s instructions and thought of Rey. Faintly, he could still feel her there in the Force, her life force flickering like a candle about to go out. Poe tried his best to push as much energy into her, to make sure that it didn’t go out. He felt frustrated as he didn’t feel like it was working as much as he tried thinking about sending her his energy. 

A voice whispered to him in the back of his mind,  _ Think about her.  _

And so he did. 

He thought about all the times they spent together in the days following Crait, the sleepless nights aboard the Falcon where they talked about everything and nothing, the first mission they went on together. Her huge smile when they landed on Ajan Kloss, the little kisses she’d give to BB-8 on its dome-shaped head. The way she would grip his hand in excitement before running off to look at all the new things in the market and how tightly she would hug him, Finn, Rose, Leia, and Chewbacca. How warm she usually felt when they snuggled up close to each other when the Resistance would watch holovids. The anger on her face whenever she faced off the First Order, how fierce she looked with the lightsaber in her hand. How eager she was to eat food. The teasing glint and annoyance in her eyes when she called him difficult. The way it always looked like she had more to say to him but never said it. 

Everything since Crait for him was only  _ Rey.  _ Everywhere he looked, she was always there, like she was now the center of his universe. Every thought he had about the future was hoping and praying that Rey would be by his side. 

_ Rey.  _

_ Rey.  _

_ Rey.  _

He knew that he wasn’t the only one thinking about Rey; the others were too. 

_ Rey, wake up.  _

Slowly, but surely, eyelids were fluttering open and a soft breath was taken and Poe opened his eyes, tears blurring his vision as a smile graced his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> somehow this turned out longer than i planned it to be oops and it took forever to write ahahaha. anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
